Tenderness of the night
by Starbuck1
Summary: Title is self explanatory, Mulder finds the courage he needs to show his love for Scully


A chill went over her at the touch of his warm fingers on her neck, and she gently maneuvered herself closer to him on ths couch. She rested her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head as he rested his arm over her shoulder and began to gently caress her arm. She tightened her shoulders as she exhaled and let them slump. She placed her hand on his leg which he took into his and brought it around his waist.  
  
He wanted to say something, but could not bring himself to open his mouth or find the right words, as they would probably resonate akwardly and kill the tenderness. At the angle of her position, he had a perfect birds eye view down her blouse, he cleared his throat and looked away quickly, but his eyes moved right back to admiring the milky white, perky breasts enclosed in a black lace bra with a little bow at the center of her cleavage. He swallowed and closed his eyes as he felt himself starting to grow, hoping that he wouldn't press into her.  
  
Her back arched at the sensation of the back of his palm stoking her arm, she listened closely to his heartbeats and she smiled mysteriously as his breathing hastened, thrusting them both simultaneously. She felt herslef moisten slightly as the thought of 'thrusting' filled her mind. She too wanted to say something, to tell him how much she wanted him, how much she needed and loved him, how she wanted to feel him inside her, but couldn't bring herself to even confess how much she loved just the feeling of him holding her. She felt safe as she lay their in his protective arms, their breathing in sync.  
  
It was pulsating, and a bead of sweat formed at his brow, it was as though every drop of blood in him had raced down south and he could cry over how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to be inside of her. But instead he continued caressing her limp arm, and with his other he fondled her auburn locks, twisting it gently between his fingers, the smell of her shampoo envigorating him.  
  
She slowly began to mover her fingers over his crisp white shirt tail that rested at his side, her fingers unkowingly to her, had gotten under the shirt and he jerked at the feeling of her cold finger tips on his side. She quickly pulled her hand out from under his shirt and held her breath. That's when she felt it, at first thought she believed it truly was his gun, but remembered that he had taken it off. Sure enough, it was right on the coffee table in front of them. What she felt was strictly Mulder's manhood, her breathing quickly sped up as her desire to be touched increased.  
  
She couragously moved his hand from her arm to her breast and tilted her head so that their eyes met. He wanted to smile, but instead he froze in shock and excitement. She closed her eyes and their lips met. His hand progressively worked its way down her shirt and then under her bra. He moved over her and she moved her hands up his back under his shirt, grabbing furiously at his shoulders. She then pulled away from him and maneuvered her legs so that he was in between them and layed back on the couch. He moved his hands under her shirt and directed his lips to her neck where he kissed and gently sucked. She hastily pushed him up and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his rigid, smooth muscles that shimmered majestically in the dim lighting. She moaned faintly as he rubbed up against her in a thrusting motion. He then methodically unbuttoned her blouse exposing her flawless smooth skin, he layed down ontop of her, the sensation of their warm skin coming into contact him forced him to breathe in deep breaths that were released in hushed moans.  
  
"I want you in me." She whispered into his ear which she then licked, the warmth and tenderness of her tongue made him shake, and a seductive smile tugged at her mouth as she felt him tremble. She moved her hands down do his waist where she undid his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. He sat up and pulled them off and began to kiss her stomach, his hands holding on tightly to her soft sides as she moved her hands through his hair and over his neck. He then removed her pants and slowly pulled off her black lace thong. He moved his eyes over her body, "My eyes have never been so happy to see before this moment." He whispered as he slowly lowered himself back atop of her and kissed her neck.  
  
She moved her hands around the band of his boxers and slowly dipped down underneath them. He was sticking straight up and harder than a rock, she stroked his smooth member and let her fingertips barely touch his balls as she massaged them. He started trembling again and swallowed repeatedly. She slid his boxers off of him and he brushed up against the mouth of her vagina. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, her heels resting partially on his butt.  
  
Slowly, he began thrusting, going a little deeper each time. Moans escaped her freely and she tilted her head back and cried out his name several times. Still inside of her, he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her so that she was on top. And she went to town, riding him like she was riding a bucking bronco, up and down and in circular motions, the tightness of her enthralled him, and with each fall and rise he was so deep inside of her he thought that his whole body would get sucked in. She pressed her hands into his chest and she humped ferociously and began to slow, her eyes locked on to his, her hair mused and mateed down, her white skin glistening with moisture from the both of them.  
  
He was so close, but he wanted to make it as beautiful as he could, so he resumed missionary position on top and moved his hands through her hair and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh Mulder...." She moaned, and began sucking in rasp shallow breaths, moaning out loud as her thighs trembled at her release as he massaged her breasts and grabbed at her butt.  
  
"Scully!!" He cried as he pumped rapidly into her. He filled her and fell limp on top of her, their breathing in sync again.  
  
She kissed his head and encased her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Scully." He whispered then looked into her eyes.  
  
She smiled and giggled. He lay his head back onto her breast and closed his eyes peacefully.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes as well. 


End file.
